


Cello suite No1

by peartheshame5



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peartheshame5/pseuds/peartheshame5
Summary: Warning, this is smut. Lesbian OCs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 207





	Cello suite No1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of thing that I would write at night when I didn't have access to other works such as these. Sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands, or words.

Olivia walked through the house; every step filled with laziness. She’d just woken up and found the bed empty, which had deceived her. Olivia had expected to find Azul in her bed and though of waking her up by working her way down her naked body until finding her clit. But alas, Olivia was a heavy sleeper, she couldn’t be wakened till noon without an alarm and Azul was an early bird and loved mornings, even on Saturdays. 

Olivia put a t-shirt and some shorts, omitting her panties. Even if Azul’s parents were out until Sunday, Olivia didn’t believe that plans went always as planned, and nervously expected a sudden and unwanted arrival mid-eating out session. 

As she expected to soon be kissing her girlfriend, Olivia washed her teeth and face, and when she deemed herself presentable, she went in search of Azul. 

Azul’s house was big, and Olivia struggled to find her. She checked in all of the rooms of the second floor, getting more and more sure about the possibility that Azul had gone somewhere without telling her. As Olivia went down the stairs, she checked her phone to see if her girlfriend hadn’t left any texts to warn her thar she had gone out of the house. Realizing that her phone hadn’t received notifications for twelve hours, and that there was no sign of Azul in the kitchen, Olivia really did start to worry. She breathed a nervous curse and decided to call her girlfriend. "Oh, the perks of having a big ass house." She thought.

Her actions were cut short by the sharp and deep sound of Azul’s cello, playing from the living room. The song was Azul’s favorite. Olivia couldn’t quite remember the name, but it was from Bach. Music wasn’t really her strong suit, as it was Azul’s, Olivia preferred equations to symphonies, but when Azul played, there wasn’t anything more beautiful. Besides her moans. 

That thought sparked a devilish idea in Olivia’s brain.

Olivia walked carefully towards the music, taking care in her steps as not to make any noise, she didn’t want Azul to notice her presence until she was right in front of her. 

There she was, sitting on a couch, the cello between her legs. Now that she thought about it, that was an extremely intimate position to place an instrument. Olivia wondered if Azul felt the vibrations of her music right there where it felt sweeter. 

Azul’s deep, brown hair was falling on her face and moving at the rhythm of her bow. She was of average height and curvier than most, but as the extra weight made Olivia’s legs look like some white Jell-O, Azul’s thighs seemed to be carved from the same rich wood of her instrument. If Olivia had known the name of the goddess of music in any culture, she would have called her girlfriend as so. But then she remembered how sweet her Azul’s name felt on her lips as she moaned it in the dark. 

Azul finally raised her eyes from the place she could only see when she played and smiled at Olivia. She was a beautiful woman, with chocolatey eyes, and adorable dimples that appeared when she smiled, and Olivia could only hope her sight brought her the same admiration as Azul’s sight brought to her. 

“Hey, princesa. Did you sleep well?” asked Azul as she stopped playing.

“No! Please, keep playing.”

Azul raised an eyebrow, but started to play again, now watching as Olivia approached her. 

Olivia climbed on the sofa behind Azul, mirroring the musician’s position, her legs touching Azul’s. Olivia moved the hair from her girlfriend’s neck, and, ever so gently, started placing delicate kisses on her neck, moving down to her cleavage. Azul moved her head towards Olivia, looking for her mouth.

“Shh. Concentrate on Bach.” Murmured Olivia in her lover’s ear. 

The tune, which had lost its vigor, resumed playing with Azul’s concentration and Olivia was delighted in feeling her intimacy tingle. She hoped that Azul was in the same state as she. But she was going to find out soon enough. While she continued to kiss her neck and shoulder, Olivia’s hands traveled south. And while her left hand played with the t-shirt covering Azul’s breasts, her right hand snuck past Azul’s jogging and panties, sensing the rough, curly hair on her girlfriend’s pussy.

Azul started gasping imperceptibly at the stimulation on her nipples, Olivia’s hand had raised her t-shirt and drew circles on the sensitive skin, and her other one had gently brushed over her clit but gone further down to touch her core.

“You’re so wet, Azul. Fuck, you’re so wet.”

Azul only hummed; her brow furrowed in concentration, but Olivia could feel that she needed more and more strength to keep up with a good rendition of the symphony. Luckily, Olivia didn’t mind if the music stopped, she just wanted to see how much could her girlfriend last, before giving into pleasure. 

Olivia licked Azul’s neck as she started to play with her clit, so gently, she was really just teasing the musician.

“You know I should be the one between your legs, right?” Olivia said as she squeezed lightly Azul’s breast. 

“But, no. You’ve decided to do otherwise.”

She bit on Azul’s neck and the hand that had been teasing her clit climbed slowly to stimulate her nipples. Under Olivia’s thumbs, Azul’s mounds hardened and Olivia swore she could have come right there. 

“I am going to make you beg.” Breathed Olivia to Azul’s ear. “I am going to tease you so bad you’ll beg me to eat you up.”

Azul shivered, and her bow slid out of its course, but the beautiful musician didn’t loose her composure. Which only made Olivia more determined to have her aching for release. She continued to leave bites on her neck, only scarcely touching that sweet spot Azul had moaned to the first time they had made out. And her hands, getting tired of her breasts, finally decided to tease her clit again. Olivia’s right index found Azul’s entrance and the musician let go a moan while the symphony went silent for a few seconds, but as Olivia started pumping, touching, sliding Azul’s walls, adding another finger, the music had regained its beauty. 

But Azul was panting.

“Olivia, oh, baby, harder.” 

Olivia smiled devilishly and removed her fingers, leaving a very frustrated and out of breath Azul. 

“I want you to beg, baby. Can you beg for me?”

Olivia was barely touching Azul’s clit, she just flicked it between each time she caressed her girlfriend’s hips and thighs, and as she played around it, stimulating Azul’s labia and her entrance.

“Are you ready to beg?”

Placing her head against Olivia’s shoulder, Azul plead:

“Just make me come.”

“Won’t you be begging today? Because I can keep this up forever.”

Olivia pulled lightly on Azul’s nipple and on her clit and the musician couldn’t help but cry out a moan.

“Please, baby, make me cum. Make me cum, baby.”

“Again.” breathed Olivia as she pushed in two fingers and touched Azul’s clit with more insistence. 

“I’m begging you. Olivia. Dios mio, please. I beg you.”

Azul’s plea was followed by a deep moaning that made Olivia go crazy. Azul had begged enough and her girlfriend was going to give her what she wanted. 

“Stop the music, baby.”

Obedient and shivering, Azul gently placed her cello on the floor while Olivia toyed with her girlfriend’s panties, biting her shoulder, descending to her full hips, licking on the pattern of her stretch marks. 

Azul, quick as lighting, found Olivia’s mouth, and this one couldn’t help but moan in satisfaction as Azul’s teeth sunk into her lips.

“Good morning.” Moaned Azul as they both smiled, their panting breaths mixing.

Olivia didn’t waste any time and took her girlfriend’s top off, followed closely by hers, and their shorts and panties. Azul bit Olivia’s breasts, one hand trailing to her clit.

“Ohhh, God. Azul, fuck.”

She’d tricked her. When the cello had Azul’s attention, Olivia had been able to dominate her girlfriend, but Azul had always been the top. Olivia only hope she could still bring her plan into action. 

“Azul. Let me ride you. Ahh. Please.”

The musician was now sucking at Olivia’s nipple and her dexterous hands were absolutely destroying her quivering pussy. Olivia knew she wouldn’t last much longer.

“I hadn’t known you like this.” Breathed Azul as she laid back, spreading her sun kissed legs for a wet and flushing Olivia. “I like it.”

Olivia bowed, her head sinking in between her girlfriend’s legs, and she violently sucked at her clit. Just to make sure Azul was as close as her. This one pulled at Olivia’s hair. 

“Baby. Fuck, baby. Ride me, oh God, ride me!”

“Just wanted to make sure we were even.”

Olivia placed her hot and dripping pussy over Azul’s and sunk down, grabbing her girlfriend’s leg and placing soft kisses upon it. 

Azul, impatient, started grinding, and Olivia followed her. It took them a few moments for their clits to rub against one another, but once they did, Olivia never wanted to fucking stop. 

“Fuck! Olivia!” screamed Azul. 

The musician’s nails were clawing at her girlfriend’s skin, enhancing the friction by pressing her against her pussy, while roughly grinding on each other, hips against hips. Clit against clit. 

Olivia thought she was going mad. Between Azul’s whimpers and the ferocious fire that emanated from her clit, the girl knew her climax was approaching. She clung desperately to the movement that brought her, oh, so much pleasure, sweating and joining Azul in her moans and whimpers. 

“Olivia, baby. I’m almost there! God…” said Azul before her voice broke into moan, as she moved her hips one last time. 

The view of her girlfriend in such a state was what was needed to drive Olivia to the edge. Her nerves were lit on fire, as she almost screamed, the feeling of complete and utter pleasure overpowering her. 

Trembling and panting, Olivia laid next to the musician, kissing softly her bare and gleaming shoulder. 

“How was that for you?”

Grinning, her girlfriend responded:

“Holy shit. It was awesome.”

Olivia smiled to herself before kissing Azul’s lips.\

“Good.” 

Azul took her hand and they stayed that way, for what seemed an eternity, with the longing notes of the cello resonating in the room.


End file.
